


Shattered Glass

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Baby, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, Romance, iron baby girl, morgan is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: It's been four months since Tony disappeared inside that spaceship and Pepper has a lot to think about. She only wants him to come back.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR"
> 
> SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.

"I'm going to be a mom" Pepper said to herself for the hundredth time. The sun was setting and the reds and golds had brought to her memory a certain person. Wakanda is beautiful and the view from her window is stunning.

"It's been four months, baby" She whispers sadly to her belly, caressing it tenderly at the same time.

Four months since that damned alien ring came to earth, four months since half the planet's population became dust in front of their eyes.

Four months since he left.

He hasn't come back yet.

But Pepper Potts isn't alone in her waiting. And that's what scares her the most. Her right hand grabs hard the loose shirt over her belly. She's still barely showing her pregnancy.

"Mom's here for you, sweetheart. Mom loves you so much, Morgan" Pepper chokes back a sob. Their baby is going to have that name. The name Tony dreamed about before everything went to hell. Before traveling so far away from them. Not even knowing that his dream was going to come true.

Pepper knows he's alive. He has to. If he had died, she would have known. Like the moment a glass shatters into pieces. It's irreversible, you'll never have the same glass again, even if you try to mend it. You just can't.

She hasn't lost Tony like that. At least, not yet. She can feel it in her bones. He's alive. And he's trying to come back home, like he always does.

That's why she's not outside, attending his funeral, like everyone else is right now.

"He's not dead, Morgan. I just know it. Our glass isn't shattered yet." She said rubbing her belly in soft circles, trying to calm her inner turmoil.

* * *

_Pepper feels soft and nice in the field, the grass tickling her gracefully, as Morgan walks clumsily towards her. Her baby girl is giggling uncontrollably and she can't suppress a laugh of her own. She opens her arms widely waiting for her baby to reach her and when she does, she kisses her in the forehead and they both laugh. Suddenly, Morgan turns around. Into the bright light. A soft voice is calling Pepper. Tony's voice is soft and calm, he's coming towards them now. When he's at their side, he lifts Morgan from the ground and holds her in his arms. He kisses her cheeks lovingly, and the baby giggles, as tears of pure love roam down his face, sliding over his facial hair. Pepper beams looking at them. The sun is warm and the flowers that surround them are beautiful. Another spring on the fields of Wakanda, another opportunity to live life together as a family. Pepper gets up and starts walking towards them, his voice, Tony's calling her now, with Morgan still draped in his arms._

_"I love you, Pep" He says. "I love you too, my baby" He smiles at his daughter._

_Pepper's heart swells with happines in that pure moment of eternal joy, and then…_

_Everything goes dark. They vanish into thin air._

* * *

But Tony's voice is still there, calling her, warmly, softly…

"Pep, Pepper, Pep… wake up. It's me"

"I know it's you" She mumbles still in her sleep.

"I'm back"

"I know you are back. But only for me…" She has her eyes still closed. Doesn't want to open them into an empty room. A room without him.

She's slowly waking up. That voice sounds just like Tony. Her brain must be playing games with her again. Finally she opens her eyes and…

Tony.

Tony's hovering over her with that concerned look on his face. His beautiful face.

 _Tony's here. He's here? For real?_ Her brain spins like she's going mad.

"Honey, I just came back from space. I just. I know it's been four months, they've even said that they did a funeral for me. Last week. I'm so sorry Pep, I just… I'm so sorry…"

He's crying now. She can see it. Can feel it. Can feel the tears on her face. She can't move. She's afraid that if she moves he'll disappear again. Her brain is buzzing with thoughts. _Tony, oh my God, Tony. You're back. Oh God. You are back._

She finally finds the strength inside to move and throws herself at him, embracing her fiancé in a warm and long hug. _He's here. He's real. She's hugging him. He's real and he's back with her. With Morgan too._

Tony's crying. Pepper's crying too. Both sheding happy tears of joy.

"I can't believe I was gone for four months in earth time" He whispers in her ear. "Pepper, four months, I didn't know we were traveling so slow. I mean, Nebula said it was the fastest the spaceship could go but in earth time… Four months? Knowing Quill and his gang it fits them having the slowest tin can in the universe but…"

 _I don't understand anything you are mumbling, honey. But it's okay…_ Pepper thinks basking in happiness. That rambling is so purely him, emotional Tony as its finest. He'll explain himself later, he always does.

Pepper moves away from him, searching for his brown eyes.

"Tony, shut up!" Then she kisses him tenderly. God she's missed his soft lips. He tastes like home. He eagerly returns the kiss, he's missed her as well. Thought he'd never see her again. He's glad he was wrong. The kiss turns more passionate and they pour all the longing, all their mutual love in it. When they need to breath, they part. Seems like an eternity and Pepper's hand is caressing his chin now.

"Did the others tell you, Tony?" Her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Uh… They wanted to tell me stuff but…" He hesitates, then starts talking again "I needed to see you first. They said you were asleep and that you needed your rest. They tried to tell me about the plan they've been cooking to save the universe, but there will be time for that later. I just wanted to see you, Pepper. Know that you are okay with my own two eyes"

Tony holds Pepper's arms lovingly. His fiancé smiling at him, kissing him quickly on the lips again.

"We are okay Tony, just waiting for you all this time" She winks at him.

"We?" He asks confused.

Pepper touches her belly, smiling proudly. "Morgan and I"

Tony freezes stunned, first looking at her, then at her stomach. She is nearly showing a bit of a small baby bump. If she hadn't told him, he wouldn't have noticed.

"What? What did you just say Pep? You… Are you pregnant? For real? Morgan is real?" Tony couldn't believe his most desired dream had come true, but if his worst nightmare had done too, this miracle could as well.

"Oh, so real. You are going to be a dad, Tony"

His eyes grow so big and his smile widens.

"Oh my God, Pep. Oh my God"

"In more or less than five months" She smiles back at him.

"Pepper, this… This is unbelievable…"

She caresses his chin softly. "I was trying to tell you back then when you were on that ring like spaceship, but the connection was lost and I just couldn't… You were gone"

Tony's eyes widen in surprise.

"You already knew back then?"

"It seems your dream was kind of premonitory…"

"But how?"

"Are you really asking me this after months of practice?" She laughs hard. Her smile bright.

"Of course I know we were already trying to have a baby. I was there, giving all of me for the cause, honey" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Both of them are laughing, amused.

"Well, you told me about your dream and… I don't know. Something inside me changed and suddenly I had the urge to know for real if... So I went home and I did a pregnancy test and it was positive. I called you so fast to tell you, so you didn't leave me alone to raise our child but you… Were gone. Gone." She sighed. "It's been so hard Tony, not even knowing if you would ever come back."

His handsome face is full of regret now.

"I'm so sorry, Pep. I didn't know what would happen. I only wanted to stop him. My worst nightmare. His name is Thanos. He's stubborn, powerful. He wiped half the universe. We couldn't stop him."

"I know, Tony…" She looked away from him, trembling. "I saw Happy vanish into a pile of ash in front of me. For a moment there, I thought I was going to vanish too" She says touching her belly protectively "And Morgan with me. I was so afraid, Tony…"

Tony hugged her hard against his body and kissed her hair. Pepper had needed him, and he wasn't there.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. About leaving you… About just now knowing we are going to be parents. About this mess… I failed you and the universe." Tears are forming in his eyes again remembering the kid. "Peter's dead too. Parker. I can't even imagine how is his aunt feeling right now. Four months not knowing…"

Pepper is holding his hands in hers now, trying to comfort him.

"You need to tell her, Tony" She whispers softly "I can go to New York with you, if you want to… I know that she survived. We've been in contact in case…"

Tony's gaze hardens.

"Pep, I love you so much, you know that, and I love our child. But… I need you to understand… I have to end this, kill that intergalactic bastard and bring everyone back to existence. That demon can't win. There must be some way to undo what he did…"

She understands, but she's not going to let him risk his life far away from her again.

"I know. I'm just so glad you are here and I could tell you about Morgan… I'm sure there's a way, Tony. I've been helping the rest of the Avengers to come up with a plan… With you here it will be easier…" She hesitates, looking him dead into his eyes. "But I don't want you to leave me behind. I'll be by your side and we'll share our fate."

"But Pepper, you are pregnant… This will be dangerous. I can't risk losing you… You know I can't live without you…" He tries desperately, he wants her and the baby to be safe. This can't be happening.

"Tony, I've lost you so many times. I'm dreading the day you'll never come back. I just want to be with you. I want a suit of my own, Tony. You just can't deny me that. Not after this four months of hell. It's the second time you went missing on my watch, Mr. Stark. You owe me this."

"But, honey…"

"Don't you dare…"

Tony is totally taken aback with her determination. Even he knows when Pepper Potts has made an irrevocable decision.

"We'll see" He finally surrenders.

 _It isn't a no,_ Pepper thinks, relieved.

"We will raise Morgan together, Tony. In a universe full of life and hope again. Our child deserves it."

She's so sure about this because she just dreamed about it. And her future husband, the prophet of the universe, was with her. If his premonitory dreams can come true, hers can too.

"Pep… I love you" He whispers tenderly.

"I love you too, Tony"

She closes the space between them with a kiss. Sealing her promise to him.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write it. I'm full of #Pepperony :) feels after seeing "Infinity War" .
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. 
> 
> (The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I own them) ^^and I don't get any profit from this writing)


End file.
